I Write Stories, not Jazzedies
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu One-shot. Furry concept, fluff and a bit of mean-munching. Pirate Kakuzu finds a mouse, keeping it till it grows up, he also grows other feelings for the small rodent. Random title for the win .


Ducking a kitchen broom, frying pans set to fire red, and wine glasses shattering like ragged diamond. Taking great care to escape grabbing talon like hands, until finally making it out into the dank midnight air. Standing in a line of hunkered down dock hand worker's, a small creature push's out to escape along the midnight boards. Slippery and dangerous, she carefully scurries up and around ropes tied to metal post's - dodging stomping feet as she goes. Skipping boxes plummeting down on her head, and people almost tripping over her. Carrying a rounded belly, the first rigged board is taken.

Towards an eerie ship in bounds of chain and mist. Scrambling the empty cracks, to cram her head into a cork screw hole. Pulling it back out to scout the surrounding area for danger - and then back in, to disappear inside before anyone notices. A few days prier to that a pink nose raises to the sky, sniffing the air inside of a large room. Getting out from under a bed, to scan the area.  
Jumping to the sight of a blackening shadow, turning to run back under. A crushing hand makes the mother squeal; sharp teeth glinting like pearls, in the oil-lantern light blinding her sight. Tiny bundles huddled up in an old sock, and some hay. Twitching their ears, and pressing further together to the sound of terrible crunching. After a few day's, slowly a tiny object pushes out from the bundle of fur.

Their once lively brother's and sister's, nothing but cold and lifeless objects. Rubbing it's head against the ground around it, in search for it's mother. Sliding aimlessly along the strange ground it cannot see yet, eyes shut tight so that it can only rely on it's sense of smell. Finding something warm and bushy it grips onto it, clawing almost unnoticed upwards onto a soft surface.  
It felt like a long warm and baggy board. Slipping onto a hard and cold object, it lays there rustling slightly. Staying still, it's tail touches the tip of it's twitching nose. Meanwhile the sounds had awoken a large beast like creature from it's slumber, bright green eyes hazily twisting around in the darkness. Casting down to a map and then little black paw's, all over it's creased and brown area.

Tracing the little marking's, the slit's open further to a little black smudge. The culprit and gone right through the ink well. Watching the paw prints run right over a fisted hand, finally the elusive emerald eyes cast down onto a tiny little mouse. Curled up against his wrist, the almost invisible whisker's frisking against his skin. Tickling the his tanned skin, that couldn't be felt up until now.  
Removing his hand he waits, watching it fluff up and shudder softly. Without any actual direction, it goes towards the edge of the table. Watching he places his hand out so it doesn't fall, pulling it towards his face to look at. Eyes still closed as the thin tail curls up, around palm of his thumb. Tiny paws gripping onto his index finger weakly. Sniffing it's back the small rodent twitches, fur rising as the creature takes in it's scent. A knocking sound takes the cat like man's attention to look away. Shutting his open mouth that was preparing to eat the delicate morsel, grunting he shut's his hand and places it down on the table.

"What?" he bellows angrily hearing someone outside jitter, entering carefully he nervously looks through the gloomy darkness. A pair of angry red and green eyes are all that can be seen, as they enter and shut the door. Saluting before taking out a parchment from his coat.

"I- found the information you wanted" he gulps, shakily placing it down on the table. Being careful not to look into the deathly glint of his eyes. "H-have a good evening. Captain" he stutter's, bowing several times as he leaves the room. Growling he turns his eyes back down, opening his hand to find the little nibble gone. Looking around he finds it had some how gotten into the collar of his coat.

Plucking the small creature from his neck he holds it between his thumb and finger, the little legs squiggling aimlessly for grip while it's tail twists. Twisting it's head up to lick the salty hand in a begging manner, the small animal had no idea what was going on around it. Opening his mouth the mouse does the unthinkable when the tongue is in range, licking him the cat pulls his head back to stare at the annoying vermin. Squeezing it until the little mouse squeaks haplessly for his grip to weaken, putting it down he pokes the small animals side making it topple over.

"Your not even a few days old" he grunt's, seeing it just lay there. Squeaking softly and reaching around, apparently looking for the warmth expectantly. "You must be that mouse's baby…sorry to break it to you. But I ate your stupid mother" he smirks, watching the small black mouse pause. Seeming rather confused before reaching back out desperately. "I know where your mother is…come here and let me swallow you. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you" resting his chin on the table, and opening his mouth he smirks. Examining the stupid mouse-pup scrambling towards him. Watching cunningly only to blink when it suddenly turns, and clamber's towards his hand. It had probably mistaken it for 'mummy'.

"Get back here, morsel" he purr's, hearing it squeak and nuzzle into his palm. Unknown to the great danger's around it. "You'd taste better if I let you grow…and worth the effort of eating too" he mutter's, dragging it by the tail across the table out of amusement. "My little morsel…" he coo's licking it's side, savouring the taste quite happily. The mouse fizzing up and leaning into the licking; probably mistaking it for mother cleaning it's fur. "How pathetic" he mutter's watching it topple back onto it's side when he moves away, finding it fall asleep he picks it up.

Placing the small rodent in his large side pocket. Stepping along the ship he goes into the storage, pulling out a bottle of milk for himself to drink. It was clear in the leaking light that he was in-fact a bulky lion, a good reason for a deckhand cat (who was much smaller) to be frightened of him; and his wrath. Sitting with his large boots on the oak table, that was partially rotting, he licks the rim.  
The small mouse tipping every so often on his belt buckle. Drinking the milk slowly he pauses to ponder, the mouse looked somewhat thin and under nutritious. Looking at the bottle he grunts, it probably wouldn't effect his supply count. Placing a drop against his fingertip, he holds it to the mouse's nose. Shifting and stirring he can feel it's small tongue lap it up slowly at first, but then eagerly, nipping at his finger for more.

Finally seeing it look satisfied, it leans back into his hand. Falling asleep again, making him raise his eyebrow. He had never been around children before, but apparently all they did was eat and sleep. Purring he strokes it's fur, pocketing it quickly when someone knocks.  
"S-sorry to bother you captain, but we have spotted the island's port" the jittering wreck states, backing off as he comes out from the small door. Glancing into the lion shaped knob on his door, and fixing the hair under his hat.

He looks at his men, who are scurrying around madly. Pulling into the docks, they press their supplies down and about to sell. The black lion however doesn't stay out for long, disappearing back into his den. Staring broadly at the baby mouse, he starts to count his doubloons. The hours ticking by as he goes from feeding the bundle of fur, back to his money. Taking care of the abundance was rather easy, if only his crew was the same.

A year prior to this the mouse was walking on it's hind leg's, the back of her fur tufted like a mane. Black fur around her eyes like make-up made her obvious rather good looking, for a mouse. On her chest is a heart shaped tuft of fur, hour glassed shaped she was rather curvy. With crossed arm's she stares at Kakuzu, pouting as he glares back.  
"What do you want, now?" he states, leaning on his elbow. His fang's shining for her to see, twitching her delicate whiskers she opens her mouth. Hiding when the door knocks, perched on the lions lap, she grunts angrily.

"Sir…there is a problem up on deck" sighing, the tanned beast get's up. Knocking Morsel to the ground, striding away he slams the door shut. Marginally happy to get away from the choking hazard, the black mouse on the other hand was not pleased. Waiting from him to come back she sit's with her back to the door, grumbling into her pink paws. So much for having a conversation, the captain was always running off to sleeping.  
Which meant she hardly ever got a chance to even speak to him. Curling up she shut's her eyes, dozing into her dreamscape but not for long. Hearing the door slam open she jumps, her fur raising up in shock. Watching the dark lion pounce up onto his chair, two large black paws slam against the desk. Not another mistake on this ship, he had already killed three other people because of it.

"Always…always the idiot's who are put in charge of things" he growls, baring his long white fang's. Morsel getting up to look at him, examining the red slit's through his elusive emerald pupils. "I'd have more luck, running this ship by myself" he grumbles, staring at the unnaturally large mouse. The size of a large rat, if subsequently bigger. Cuddling into his muzzle, she brushes her tufted chest against his wrinkled up nose. Humid air heating up her lower torso, sheepishly she yawns. Her small pink paws gripped along his nose, in the attempt to comfort him she had started to fall asleep.

"Don't…let it get to…you" she states, through a couple yawns. Growling he breaths her scent in, the slit of his eyes gradually getting smaller as he turns back. Perched on his chair with the mouse, cradled in his arms like a small baby.

"It's about time I ate you…Morsel" he mutter's, stroking his finger's down her stomach. Twitching her hind leg, it catches onto the palm of this thumb. Wrapping her legs against his hand, she holds the end of his thump between both paws. Gently biting upon his fingernail, all of his claws where there except one. The mouse had chosen to use the nail as a chisel, they were strong and hard to chew through.

"But I'm too cute…" she mumbles, licking his finger instead. Her long petal pink tail, curling around his wrist. Creating a black and pink strip down his arm, where his tattoo was. "Besides…I love my 'kuzu" she squeaks, turning over to nuzzle into his coat. Holding onto one of the buttons instead, sighing he holds her closer. Over the time they spent together he had grown too soft, to eat her at least as he holds up a mouse.  
Devouring it while Morsel isn't looking, it was easier than having to hear her plight another argument again. He'd never say it, but he loved the small idiot back. Just the word made him shudder, he just couldn't bring himself to eat his own dinner. "Goodnight, Kuzu'…" she murr's, falling asleep and swearing she could have heard him say he loved her back.


End file.
